


Short fics

by ohthatwoman



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Drama, F/F, Friendship/Love, Love, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthatwoman/pseuds/ohthatwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short little fics that I just like to write....</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. So much for Xmas Decor

**Author's Note:**

> Short little fics that I just like to write....

“Brenda I told you already that I can’t go to the house right now!”

“Baby please I need your help” it was ridiculous that she couldn’t do things by her own “I’ll make it worth it” Her girlfriend was making very difficult to say no when she talked in a sexy low tone.

“Gosh you are impossible!”

“You love me”

“I do love you” she rolled her eyes “but I can´t believe that you can´t get the house decorations all by yourself”

“Just come, I know you don´t have work right now!” the blonde exclaimed “you are just waiting for your evidence to get confirm”

“Brenda Leigh honey, I just can´t go home in the middle of the day” she paused and look outside her office, everyone was making phone calls or working in something “I can´t leave everyone to work and just go home”

“You can come home” the blonde paused “this I can´t do it alone”

“What is it that every time I leave you to do something on your own, you can´t do it?” she sat down and couldn’t help but smile and laugh, her girlfriend was such a child sometimes.

“Cause’this requires your amazing hands” again with the sexy voice.

She heaved a sigh “Fine I´ll be there in half hour”

“Thank ya, thank you very much Shar, you won’t regret it promise…”

When Sharon got home, every box that contain the Xmas decorations were all over the living room and Brenda was no were to be seen.

“Brenda honey were are you?” she put her purse down, kicked her shoes away and made her way to the bedroom “you haven’t put any decoration and we certainly don’t have tim-” no words needed to be said when she saw her girlfriend lying in bed wearing a Xmas hat and sexy lingerie, she licked her lips and bite her lower one.

“I was just getting so lonely” she gave Sharon a puppy smile “I was waiting for Xmas but…”

Sharon walked to the bed getting rid of her skirt “I think we can arrange that” she got in bed too and kissed Brenda’s back “Xmas is too many days away and to get this…” she bite her earlobe “this can’t go wasted”

“It surely can´t” Brenda smirked to herself.

Sharon kissed all her back very slowly until she reach the perfect ass, she bite it a little making her girlfriend moan.

“Please Shar”

“What do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me”

“I plan to do it…”


	2. Christmas toast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Xmas is over, but I loved the idea of them getting married on that day

This Christmas was the very best in Sharon Raydor’s life, because she finally had all the people she loved in one room sharing food, drinks, stories, laughs and memories, it was like the world was finally perfect, everything was in the right place, her children were there, her parents were there –always proud of her-, her friends, her first grandchild was also there and of course her wife, her beautiful amazing wife with that smile that highlighted her beauty, a charm that could have you all wrapped up in her finger sooner than you thought, Brenda Leigh Johnson was her name and she couldn’t be happier to have her in her life, sure it took a while for them to get where they are, but she wouldn’t change anything about it, well yeah perhaps the fact that they couldn’t got married sooner but she was happy, happier than she had ever being, so she raised her glass and said the most beautiful words:

She smiled, a big smile that made Brenda’s heart beat faster, it always did “First I want to thank you all for being here, you are the most important people in my life and to have you in here, on this day is just the most priceless moment, but don’t get too excited because that’s all I’m saying to you’all” people laughed, she was kind of nervous to be honest “because of course I want to say thanks to this beautiful woman…” she turned around to look at Brenda and reached out for her hand, Brenda took it without hesitation and stood alongside her “I love you with all my heart and I’m glad you agreed on marrying me, from now own I want to spend every day with you and to celebrate our love, Christmas won’t ever be the same because now I have someone to be happy with” Brenda was going to cry if her now wife kept speaking “I love your smile and I love your tears, I love you when you are grumpy in the mornings and in the nights when you are…” Brenda got all blushed and put her other hand around Sharon’s mouth, she didn’t want everyone to know about her sex life, she was not so eager about it like Sharon was, besides her parents where in the room for heaven’s sake, Sharon kissed her hand and winked at her “sorry my wife is shy” everyone laughed again and she kissed Brenda’s cheek “I love your laugh, I love everything about you and I wouldn’t want you any other way” she raised her glass and everyone else too “To my wife” she said smiling.

“To the brides” all the people around them said.


	3. hate how you make me feel

Brenda is tired that Captain Sharon Raydor looks at her like she’s nothing, she is tired of seeing the brunette with those suits that makes her look powerful and sexy and those damn heels that she can hear from a mile away, she hates them; how is it possible that every time she hears those heels against the floor, it makes her aroused, she hates it, she doesn’t want to feel this way, she doesn’t want to press her legs together and feel how wet she is every time Sharon Raydor speaks with that low sexy voice, hates that every room where Sharon was in, is left smelling like that citric perfume the woman uses. She hates that the Captain looks so good with a skirt and how when they sit down in front of Pope’s desk, so close to each other, she can’t run her fingers over the skin of Sharon’s exposed thigh. She hates that she can’t shush Sharon with a kiss every time the brunette is being impossible with a case. She hates that she can’t act on her desire to kiss her senseless because she’s married, but one day, one damn day she will kiss the woman that makes her feel weak and desired as no one has made her feel.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sharon is tired of looking at Brenda Leigh wearing yet another pink outfit, doesn’t the woman own anything else than flowers and pink clothes? She hates that even if the Chief clearly doesn’t know anything about fashion, can look so beautiful in those damn clothes; she hates that every time Brenda speaks with that horrendous southern voice, it makes her wet, like how someone could possibly make her that wet by only saying a word?; she hates those hideous hats that the blonde wears and hates even more how good she looks wearing them and what is even more frustrating, is how much she cares for the other woman, she hates that they have to work together because she wishes she could act on her feelings, she hates that every time Brenda speaks, she can't shush her with a kiss. She hates that her eyes betray her every time Brenda challenges her. She hates that her entire body betrays her, reacting to how attracted it is to Brenda when she wears a tight skirt or a certain red dress. But what she really, really hates is that Brenda can’t never be hers because the Chief is with someone else.


	4. Oh that woman!

Brenda Leigh Johnson says the phrase “oh that woman” several times a day, in different situations and different places. For example this morning she was at her apartment laying on bed with a certain head between her legs and yes she screamed that phrase several times while she reached climax, because it seems that Sharon Raydor has the best tongue and apparently having just one orgasm isn’t enough, obviously she has learned that recently, the amazing advantages about dating a woman, before that, she faked everything and only a few times she would actually orgasmed, but with Sharon there’s no room for faking, sometimes she even has to stop her because she can’t handle another orgasm but the woman doesn’t give up, because apparently screaming “oooooh that wooooomaaan” only encourages the talented Captain with a smirk on her face, to keep going.


	5. Can't pretend anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Tom Odell’s song "Can’t pretend" <3

Brenda was sitting on her office chair, trying to write another report but she couldn’t finish because her mind was too distracted with thoughts of Sharon Raydor, the more time she spent with the other woman, the more she became attracted to her, lately all she wanted to do, was to be close to the Captain, to speak with her. She was on her dreams, on her daily thoughts and she couldn’t get her out of her mind and she wasn’t sure she wanted to. She stands up and walks out of her office, leaving the papers behind, that could wait, but the feelings she had for Sharon, couldn’t, she couldn’t pretend anymore, she walks to the elevator, not paying attention to the voices calling out her name, the elevator doors open and she gets inside, pushing the bottom that would take her to the person she was aching for, the elevator arrives to the eleventh’s floor and the doors open, she walks fast to the office of the person she knows would be there working hard, one of the things she loved about the woman that Sharon Raydor was, a voice calls out her name saying something but she can’t understand anything because all she can hear is her heart beating fast while she approaches her destination, she sees the office door open and she steps inside without knocking, she closes it, locks it and walks directly to the person in question, that was on her office chair, wearing beautiful glasses and with a confuse look when she hears the door being closed. Brenda approaches to Sharon and moves the chair to get better access to the Captain’s lips, they looked at each other and neither speak, Brenda bends over and kisses Sharon, feeling how sweet and delicious is to finally have those lips touching hers, she had dreamed of it and she knew it would be like that, but reality is better, they move their lips to the rhythm of their hearts, with desperation and passion, letting the desire to lead them, Sharon brings her hands to Brenda’s hips and makes her sit down on her lap, she needed to feel the Chief close to her, Brenda smiles content when she’s sat on the Captain’s lap, she brings her hands to Sharon’s face and traces her fingers over the cheeks, feeling the perfect skin against them, she moves them to the brunette’s hair and feels it too, she needs to feel every part of the woman’s body to make it real, she keeps kissing her with everything she has, afraid of letting her go. She can’t pretend anymore, she’s in love with Sharon Raydor and she knows is love what she feels and she is tired of pretending, of not acting on her feelings, so she’s proud of herself for finally having the courage to kiss the woman, now she’s sat on the Captain’s lap and she doesn’t want to get up from there because that’s the best place to be in, with Sharon’s arms around her, and kissing like they aren’t at their work place and no one is around to see them, she feels safe there and she’s done pretending, she is in love.


	6. Assdoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon loves Brenda's ass

“Brenda I can’t do this anymore” Sharon said while looking for her clothes, they were all over the floor.

  
“Why?” the blonde woman asked laying on the bed, her head resting on her right hand.

  
“Because is cheating and I don’t want to do it anymore” she says while putting on her underwear.

  
“What if I told ya we aren’t cheating anyone?” Brenda said smiling and looking at the other woman who was closing the zipper of her skirt.

  
“We are Brenda Leigh, you are married”

  
“That’s the thing I wanted ta tell ya before ya kissed me like that against the door” she exclaimed.

  
“Is not my fault that you look sexy in that red dress” Sharon smirked at how good Brenda’s ass looked whenever she wore that specific dress and to noticed that the Chief wasn’t wearing any underwear, it had drove her even more crazy that morning at the office.

  
“Ya have a thing for that dress, don’t ya?” Brenda said teasing Sharon.

  
“Brenda Leigh” she stopped buttoning her shirt “you have no idea how good you look in that dress” Sharon bite her lower lip “when you bent over, right in front of me, leaving me with the perfect view of your round ass, what do you expected me to do?” she kneels in the bed “you knew we were at work and I couldn’t do anything to you and you only kept teasing me about it” Brenda sat down and let the sheet uncover her body and crawled to where Sharon was “I have to go” the Captain said but the blonde didn’t pay attention to her and started kissing Sharon’s neck.

  
“Ya don’t have ta go” Brenda said between kisses “not today, no tomorrow” she bites the brunette’s neck, making her moan “not ever, because Fritz and I are done” Brenda said looking at the other woman, so Sharon surprised the Chief by bringing their mouths together into a sensual kiss.

  
“I can’t believe you” Sharon said smiling into the kiss “when did you decide that?”

  
“I have been thinking about it for a long time now and I wanted to surprise ya” Brenda kneel on the bed as well and gave Sharon’s lips a peck.

  
Sharon took off her shirt and throw it on the floor again, bringing her hands to Brenda’s hair, kissing her once more, biting the younger woman’s lower lip.

  
“what was that for?” Brenda asked with a pout on her face.

  
“For being a bad girl today” Sharon lowered her hands to Brenda’s ass and squeezed it “this ass is my perdition” she gave a slap to the right buttock, making Brenda moan, she brought her mouth closer to the blonde’s ear and whispered with a sexy dark tone “you like being slap Brenda Leigh?”, the younger woman nodded and felt another slap, now on her left buttock, making her moan louder, “lay down on your stomach babe” Sharon whisper once again, the blonde obeyed and lay down.

  
Sharon caressed Brenda’s back with her fingers, never reaching to the blonde’s ass, teasing her, she traced her fingers all over her legs and then started kissing the younger woman’s legs, always avoiding her ass, every time she got closer to it, she would return back to the legs, Brenda protested every time but Sharon didn’t pay attention to it, she wanted to worship the other woman’s body, but first she needed to take off her skirt, so the older woman got out of bed.

  
“What are ya doing Shar?” Brenda protested at the loss contact “come back ta bed”

  
“Wait honey” she said unzipping her skirt “I’m getting rid of the clothes” she took off her skirt and her panties too, returning to bed, but this time she sat over Brenda’s legs.

  
She resumed the kissing over Brenda’s body, she started on the back of her neck, kissing all the blonde’s back, when she reached the ass, she kissed it too, giving small bites to it, Brenda was so aroused that she kept moving her ass up so Sharon wouldn’t stop giving attention to it, Sharon took advantage of it and brought two fingers to Brenda’s pussy and they both moaned at the first contact, she moved her fingers a bit, feeling how wet the younger woman was, she move from bottom to top but without touching the blonde’s clit, Brenda moved her ass back and forward, trying to feel Sharon’s fingers all over her pussy, but as soon as she started moving her ass, the older woman had moved her fingers away, bringing them to her mouth, moaning at the taste of Brenda, but before the blonde could protest, Sharon had her fingers inside Brenda, moving them slow, while biting the blonde’s ass, Brenda moaned loud, she was so close and Sharon knew it.

  
“Come for me Brenda Leigh” Sharon said in a husky tone, biting Brenda’s ass a bit harder than both were expecting but that’s what it took, because the blonde woman came hard, screaming Sharon’s name over and over, collapsing on the bed. Sharon pulled out her fingers slowly and brought them to her mouth, tasting Brenda once again, she would never get tired of the sweet taste of the younger woman, when she cleaned both fingers she looked at Brenda’s ass, very proud of the red marks she left printed over it, but felt sorry for the woman because it would hurt her for a few days. “Turn around honey I want to taste more of you” Sharon said licking her lips.

  
“Shar I don’t know if I have the strengths ta move” Brenda said with a low tone, she was tired, this was her third orgasm.

  
“I’ll help you honey” Sharon said sweetly “I know you are still very wet and I can’t get enough of you”

  
“I can’t move I swear”

  
“Okay darling, just help me by moving your ass up a bit please?”

  
“What are ya planning Shar?” she asked and did what the older woman requested, suddenly she felt her legs being opened up a bit more and Sharon’s face between them. “Gosh ya are insatiable” Brenda supported herself with her arms so she wouldn’t suffocate Sharon in that position, the older woman grabbed Brenda by the thighs and brought her closer to her mouth, she passed her tongue once from bottom to top dedicating some time to the clit, sucking it, the blonde moaned hard “Shaaaar!!” she screamed “I won’t last baaaaabe” she exclaimed when the other woman started to move her tongue in small circles over her clit. The first time they had sex Sharon had learnt that Brenda liked it when her clit was stimulated, she was very sensitive there and she felt more pleasure when Sharon payed so much attention to it, she completely love it. So, Sharon realized that was her favorite place to lose herself, to feel her tongue against it, to lick it, it was simply exquisite. She sucked Brenda’s clit once more and increased the movements of her tongue, making her lover come again, hard, Sharon cleaned the other woman’s pussy very well and kissed it when she was done.

  
She moved Brenda’s legs a bit and accommodate herself besides the younger woman, smiling at her.

  
“Your tongue should be illegal” Brenda said kissing Sharon.

  
“Your ass should be the illegal one honey, fucking you with your ass up, just for me to worship it is the best thing” she gave Brenda a kiss on the nose. “It will hurt you for a week, I think I marked it too much”

  
“It was worth it” the blonde smirked and hugged Sharon, resting her head on the brunette’s chest, feeling very content.

  
“It feels nice to be here with you”

  
“Have ta agree with ya” she gave her a kiss on the chest.

  
“I love your ass Brenda Leigh”

  
“I love your tongue Sharon Raydor”

  
They both laughed and kissed again, Brenda tasting herself on Sharon’s tongue, they were happy because for the first time since they started sleeping together, they would be able to sleep on the same bed, spend the night and wake up in each other’s arms, without worries.

  
“I love you” Sharon said for the first time.

  
“I love ya too Shar” Brenda whisper falling asleep, no one had ever worshiped her body the way Sharon did everyday, she had made the right decision by leaving Fritz, she felt secure on the other woman’s arms.

 


	7. Meeting the parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any misspells! Enjoy ;)

“Chief why did you introduce me to your parents as your friend?” Sharon asked very serious, sitting down on the edge of the blonde’s desk.

  
“Well I would like to thaink we are friends Captain” Brenda closed the blinds.

  
“I would say more than friends” she crossed her legs “but if that’s all you want from me then…”

  
“I’m still married for God’s sake” she said turning to confront her lover “what was I supposed ta say?” she put her hands or her hips.

  
“I don’t know!!” Sharon looked down to her shoes, she didn’t like to be in this position, to be Brenda’s lover, her secret, but when they agreed to it, she didn’t think of the consequences.

  
Brenda approached to Sharon “baby look at me” the brunette bite her lower lip but didn’t look at the younger woman, so Brenda lifted Sharon’s chin with her hand “I’m sorry about all this, really” she patted the woman’s legs with her left hand “open your legs Captain” the other woman obeyed and let Brenda stand between them.

  
Brenda put her arms around Sharon’s neck and caressed the older woman’s hair with her fingers “Fritz and I already getting a divorce” Brenda said giving the Captain a kiss on the forehead “is just matter of time, he found someone and so have I” she gave a peck to Sharon’s smiling lips, “I’m sorry for introducing ya as ma friend but I just can’t tell them that I’m seeing someone else, when I’m still married”.

  
“I understand Brenda Leigh and I’m happy to know you are getting a divorce” she put her arms around the other woman’s waist “is just that I wasn’t expecting to meet your parents so soon” she kissed Brenda’s nose “and less to be introduced as your friend”.

  
“What can I do to make it up to ya?” Brenda said biting Sharon’s lower lip, making the older woman groan.

  
“What I have in mind is not suitable for this place honey” she said giving Brenda’s ass a pat.

  
“Who says so?” Brenda asked with an innocent tone, lowering her hands to the older woman’s shirt, starting to unbutton it.

  
“We can’t do this here Brenda Leigh” Sharon grabbed the Chief’s wrists to stop her, “your parents and team are out there somewhere”

  
“Even more sexy, the feeling of getting caught” Brenda started to kiss Sharon, at first the older woman tried to resist, but soon gave up when she felt Brenda’s tongue on her lips, trying to reach her own, she let go the younger woman’s wrists and brought her hand’s to Brenda’s hips, lowering them slowly to her legs and lifting the Chief’s skirt a bit, touching her thighs, going up to the inner of the thighs, making the younger woman tremble and groan. Brenda brought her hands to Sharon’s face and prolonged the kiss, biting the other woman’s lips, “mmm” the Captain was approving of everything that the younger woman did, so Brenda took advantage of the brunette’s open lips and interlaced their tongues, starting a dance, she knew how much her lover liked being kissed that way, with passion. Sharon moved her hands to Brenda’s ass and groaned when she didn’t feel any underwear “you are going to be the death of me” she said squeezing the woman’s ass, action that made both women moan.

  
“Shar baby I need ya” Brenda said between kisses.

  
“What do you need Brenda Leigh?” Sharon asked bringing her mouth to the woman’s earlobe, running her tongue over it and biting it a bit.

  
“Touch me” Brenda said desperate.

  
Sharon brought her right hand to Brenda’s pussy and groan when her fingers met wetness, she started rubbing the younger woman’s labia with two fingers, while her other hand was on the lower back supporting the woman, to keep her stable, she moved her fingers to the inner lips and started a slow motion from top to bottom, avoiding to touch the Chief’s clit and her entrance, she repeated it a few times and as soon as she felt the younger woman was ready to accept her fingers, she penetrate her with one then two fingers, making Brenda arch her back a bit, exposing her neck to Sharon’s egger lips, she moved her fingers slow and then fast, making Brenda moan loud.

  
“Honey you need to be quiet” Sharon brought her left hand to Brenda’s neck and lured her to a kiss, swallowing the woman’s groans and sounds of pleasure, she increased the movement of her fingers inside Brenda and moved her thumb around the blonde’s clit, making her moan more “I love the way you scream darling but you need to stay quiet or else someone will come in” Brenda was reaching her orgasm and Sharon knew it, she felt how tight the woman became around her fingers “we don’t want you to be left frustrated” Brenda made a sound of frustration, she needed to reach her orgasm now “so come for me baby, before someone sees us here, doing very naughty things on your desk” so Brenda came hard, screaming inside Sharon’s mouth.

  
Brenda rested her head against Sharon’s shoulder, the older woman still had her fingers buried inside her, “I love the way ya touch me” the younger woman said with a tired tone.

  
“And I love to touch you” Sharon said removing her fingers from inside Brenda, slowly “especially when I’m inside you” the older woman brought her fingers to her mouth and started to lick them, Brenda looked at her with desire in her eyes and before either could do anything, the door was opened...

  
“Brenda Leigh honey” it was Willie Rae, looking at something in her hand but then raised her eyes and couldn’t believe what her eyes saw, she didn’t know what to say.

  
Sharon was bright red of course and Brenda was embarrassed too, “you didn’t put the lock Brenda Leigh” the Captain exclaimed hiding her face in Brenda’s neck.

  
“Mama what’s going on?” Brenda said buttoning Sharon’s shirt and then arranged her skirt, stepping aside, reaching for a box of Kleenex to give Sharon to clean her fingers., the Captain did it discreetly and then arranged her hair quickly. This wasn’t the idea she had in mind about Brenda’s parents finding out about their relationship.

  
“I could ask you the same thing” her mama said crossing her arms.

  
“I’m a grown-up woman mama, I can do whatever I want” Brenda said looking at her mother.

  
“Don’t need to be rude Brenda Leigh” her mama looked at Sharon who was looking elsewhere but the woman in question “what happened with Fritz?”

  
“We are getting a divorce”

  
“I see”

  
“I didn’t want ya ta find out this way…”

  
“I knew she wasn’t just your friend” that got Sharon’s attention, both women looked at Willie with a confused look “oh please, the first moment you said friend, she looked confused and a bit sad” the older woman approached to the Captain “welcome to the family dear” Sharon looked at Brenda confused and the blonde couldn’t help but smile, her mama was very cleaver and she couldn’t believe how accepting she was, “I would hug you but you were doing things with ma daughter” she patted Sharon on the arm and walked to her daughter, who was in shocked “if ya are done for the day honey, your father and I would like to go ta rest” and with that said, she walked out of the office, closing the door behind.

  
“What was that?” Sharon asked surprised.

  
Brenda approached Sharon and wrapped her arms around the older woman “I thaink you were just blessed into this family”

  
“I like the sound of that”

  
“Of what?”

  
“Family”


	8. Meeting the O'Neills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Sharon's parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to think that Sharon's parents are open minded people (at least the Sharon from The Closer)

“Come on Brenda Leigh we will be late” the Captain said to her girlfriend that was taking forever to get ready.

  
“I don’t not if this outfit is properly” Brenda said walking out of the bathroom.

  
“Babe, you look great, please let’s go” Sharon said sincerely.

  
“No, I won’t move until you tell me that ma outfit is good enough “ Brenda said taping her foot against the floor, she was being very childish.

  
“Brenda Leigh” the brunette walked towards her girlfriend “you look amazing” she gave her a kiss on the lips “sexy” another kiss on the cheek “beautiful” one on her nose “and my parents will love you” another peck on the lips, “now please, can we go?”

  
“Yes we can” Brenda said smiling, she loved how sweet and patient her girlfriend was.

  
So they went out of the house and into Sharon’s car, the older woman driving the car.

  
“I’m nervous about this Shar” Brenda said looking out of the window.

  
“You don’t have to be honey, my parents are very open minded people” Sharon said looking at her girlfriend.

  
“What if they don’t like me or the way I dress?” Brenda turned to look at the Captain.

  
“You are being silly, of course they will like you” she squeezed the blonde’s knee with her right hand.

  
“I’m not silly, I’m just concerned” the younger woman said putting her hand over Sharon’s “ya did tell me that ya are close with your parents so I don’t know if their reaction will change the way ya feel about me” yes the Chief was worried about their relationship, about Sharon walking away because her family wouldn’t accept her.

  
Hearing that surprised the older woman, so she slowed down the car and parked “Brenda Leigh honey” she said with a loving voice and grabbing the younger woman’s hands “they will totally love you I’m sure of that, they know that I’m bisexual so is not shocking for them as it was to your parents” she squeezed the hands of her lover “I know you are concerned but you don’t need to worry, just remember how I met your parents” she said smirking at that moment, for obvious reasons “I was so embarrassed, your mama had caught us in action, so you meeting my parents won’t be like that at all” she leaned over and gave Brenda a kiss on her cheek.

  
“That’s a shame Shar” she said looking at her girlfriend with desire in her eyes, remembering that moment didn’t help, since they started dating, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

  
“None of that right now honey” Sharon said a bit serious “if you want to impress my parents we can’t be late, that’s something you need to know, the O’Neills don’t like unpunctuality”

  
“Hmm if I didn’t know that by now” Brenda said teasing her.

  
“You’ll pay for that Brenda Leigh” she said giving Brenda a peck on the lips.

  
“I can’t wait for it Shar” the Chief said smirking.

  
Sharon took the brake off and kept driving, her parents house was in another city and they were supposed to arrive at lunchtime, it was a two hour journey and if they kept chatting and distracting they wouldn’t arrive on time. They arrived at 14:00pm and Brenda was impressed by the property, it was a big house probably built in the early 90’s, with a big garden, two fountains with beautiful flowers around them, she had seeing pictures of it but they didn’t do justice to the amazing place, Sharon parked the car “ready darling?” she said opening the door of the car.

  
“As anyone can be” the blonde smiled and opened her door, going out of the car an stretching her muscles a bit.

  
They walked hand in hand and before Sharon could open the door, it was opened by someone else from inside the house “Sharon dear” her mother greeted her with a smile on her face, the brunette let go Brenda’s hand to give her mother a proper hug.

  
“Hi mother” she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

  
“Let me see your pretty girlfriend” the older woman said looking at Brenda who was standing by the entrance with a worried face.

  
“Brenda” Sharon spoke “meet my mother Elizabeth O’Neill” the blonde extended her hand to shake her hand but the older woman didn’t shake it, surprising her with a hug.

  
“Don’t be formal dear” the woman said hugging her tight “you didn’t tell me she was so pretty” Elizabeth let go Brenda and smiled to her.

  
“I’m sure I told you” Sharon smirked at that, she remembered when she told her mother about her relationship with Brenda and the older woman asking how pretty the Chief was.

  
“Well now I believe you” she said winking at Brenda, who got red, she never liked being the center of attention “nice to meet you dear, now let’s go to the living room, I suppose you are tired after the driving” she walked directly to the living room.

  
Sharon took Brenda’s hand and they followed the older woman “told you it wouldn’t be that bad” she said smiling and brought their joint hands to her mouth, kissing Brenda’s “where’s dad?” they sat down on the couch.

  
“He’s out there somewhere playing with Ponk” her mother said sitting down as well “do you want some lemonade?”.

  
“Yes please” Sharon said looking at Brenda who nodded too.

  
Elizabeth poured two glasses and passed each one a glass, “so Brenda my daughter treats you well?” the older woman asked smirking when she saw her daughter’s face of warning about asking certain questions.

  
“She’s the sweetest person I know” Brenda said looking at Sharon “she’s loving and cares for me like no one has, she respects me and I couldn’t asked for someone better” she takes a sip from her drink.

  
“As it should be” Elizabeth said taking a sip from her lemonade “where are you from?, your accent surely isn’t from L.A”

  
“From the south, born and raised there ma’am” Brenda said smiling, putting her hand over Sharon’s knee.

  
“Don’t call me ma’am Brenda” the woman said smiling “Elizabeth or Beth will do”

  
“Shar darling” her father said walking into the living room “is so good to see you”

  
She stood up and walked to greet him “hi dad, is good to see you too” they hugged very tight.

  
“Who’s is that beautiful lady there?” He said smiling.

  
“Brenda” she said extending a hand for her girlfriend to take it “meet my charming father, Richard O’Neill”

  
The Chief stands and takes Sharon’s hand, shaking the older man’s hand “nice to meet you Sir.” she said a bit shy.

  
“Nice to meet you too, just don’t call me Sir. makes me feel very old, call me Rick or Chuck”

  
“You and these silly nicknames” Elizabeth said putting down her glass on the coffee table.

  
“You weren’t complaining last night” the older man said smirking at her and letting go her daughter to sit down next to his wife, yes Sharon’s parents were very much in love and apparently still getting laid and that surely was something neither Brenda or Sharon needed to picture.

  
“Dad please” Sharon said serious.

  
“What?” Her mother said with an innocent look “is not like you two don’t have nicknames for the bedroom”

  
“Mom seriously stop” Sharon was bright red of embarrassment, Brenda though was laughing.

  
“Don’t be a prude Shar” her mother said teasing her “Brenda honey is my daughter good in the bedroom?”

  
“Oh my God!” Sharon hide her face in Brenda’s neck and the Chief, well she wasn’t quite expecting that question, so she didn’t know what to answer.

  
“Beth” Richard said waning her wife.

  
“Was that too much honey?” Elizabeth said looking at her husband biting her lip.

  
“I think so darling” he gave her a kiss on her nose “don’t embarrass our daughter more”

  
“I just think that sex is a natural thing” the older woman takes a sip of her drink “don’t you think Brenda?”.

  
“Mother please let’s change the subject” Sharon said looking at her mother very serious.

  
“The food is ready if you want to eat” Elizabeth said standing up “I’ll tell Patty to serve it” she walked away to the kitchen.

  
After eating and talking some more, the young couple went outside the house, to walk around so Brenda could see the rest of it.

  
“So your mother is very bold” Brenda said laughing.

  
“I thought she would behave, she has always been this way” Sharon said with an apologetic tone “I’m sorry if she made you uncomfortable”

  
“Don’t worry Shar” the blonde laughed more “she’s funny and I find it very good that she’s that way” Sharon looked at her with a raised eyebrow “she’s so free, I wish my mama was like that, I could never talk about those things with her, I can’t even believe that she didn’t say anything about us when she saw us, trust me she has always been so prude”

  
“Well I’m glad you find her charming” Sharon said laughing too “you should have seen when I was in high school or university, she would always scared people away for being so free and open minded”

  
“Well I’m very glad we came and ya introduced me to them, they seem so in love and they still feel that spark after all those years of marriage, I want that with ya”

  
“You are such a romantic Chief” Sharon said smiling.

  
“Only for ya Captain, only for ya” she said kissing her girlfriend with passion.


End file.
